Um Actually Statements (Questions)
This page is dedicated to collating the "questions" from the show Um, Actually. Due to its rocky start, the episodes may appear in a differerent order than what you may be used to as Dropout and YouTube order the episodes differently and neither do it chronologically. This table strives to be chronological and is basing it on IMDB and YouTube's information as Dropout doesn't seem to have that feature. These statements are also admittedly incorrectly referred to as questions on the show and so it will appear here. "Normal" Questions, Shiny Questions and Real Life Skills Questions are also seperately listed. Questions Season Youtube Episode One, titled "Um Actually: The Game Show Where Nerds Correct Nerds" aired on the 18th of January, 2015. Episode Two, titled "Um Actually: The Game Show Where Nerds Correct Nerds (Episode 2)" aired on the 6th of March, 2015. Episode Three, titled "Um Actually: The Game Show Where Nerds Correct Nerds (Episode 3)" aired on the 22nd of April, 2015. Episode Four, titled "Um Actually Strikes Back" aired on the 12th of July, 2017. Episode Five, titled "Um, Actually: The Game Show of Nerdy Corrections" aired on the 12th of December, 2017. Episode Six, titled "Um, Actually: Monsters, Moogles, and Side Mirrors" aired on the 29th of June, 2018. Episode Seven, titled "Um, Actually: House Crests, House Crushings, and the Kongs" aired on the 29th of July, 2018. Episode Eight, titled "Um Actually: Make-Up, Maps, and Mythical Dragons" aired on the 31st of August, 2018. Episode Nine, titled "Um Actually: Star Trek, Swarznegger, and Stokes" aired on the 16th of September, 2018. Season One Episode Thirteen, titled "Animalities, Maple Street Monsters, Mutagen Ooze" aired on the 12th of October, 2018 Episode Twenty-Six, titled "Wario, Winnie the Pooh, A Wrinkle in Time" aired on the 4th of January, 2019. Episode Thirty-Eight, titled "Bob's Burgers, Logan's Run (Fans vs Faves Pt. 1)" aired on the 25th of May, 2019. Season 2 Episode One, titled "Gotham, The Good Place, The Black Cauldron" aired on the 20th July 2019. Shiny Questions "Shiny Questions, just like Shiny Pokémon, worth the same amount of points are basically the same, they’re just slightly different and a little rarer." - Mike Trapp The initial two episodes of Um, Actually uploaded to the CollegeHumor’s YouTube Channel didn’t have any shiny Questions. When Um, Actually returned two years later in 2017, the episodes each had one Shiny Question. Since the episodes became longer and moved partially to DROPOUT in 2019 for its second season, each episode has had three Shiny Questions. Each Shiny Question is, as promised, just slightly different than the other questions, usually involving a multi-media approach as opposed to the straightforward text paragraph. Sometimes shiny questions can also be broken up into several, smaller rounds in which the oponent who gets the most correct will win the point. If it’s a tie, both contestants gain a point. * Where Am I? * Sp’ell Ling Bi Spelling in English is hard enough but spelling in the world of fantasy is much more difficult. * What’s Wrong (With This Picture)? The contestants have to tell us what’s wrong with the picture. * "Yeah, but in the book..." We're going to look at the differences between books and movies. * Time Travel Maps * Name That Dragon Season 1, Episode 13: A grid of twenty dragons, the person who can name the most wins the point. The Grid Brennan's Dragons Siobhan's Dragons Adam's Dragons The Corrected Grid Point to: Brennan Lee Mulligan * Find The Fake! From the images up on the screen, it is up to you to find the one that doesn't belong. * A Book by its Cover * A Title of Words * Hear Me Roar * Under Review * Name That Flora Season 2, Episode 1: A grid of twelve sentient plants, the person who can name the most wins the point. Real Life Skills Questions There is one question concerning real life skills as the final question of each episode of Um, Actually.